


Rebirth

by Clarrisani



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jack has found himself being hunted on a planet, only the mysterious stranger who kills him turns out to not be so mysterious after all.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Rebirth-verse





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> See after the fic for a special note.

Jack Harkness woke with a start, the memory of his latest death flashing before his eyes. He remembered the running, the fear, the adrenaline pumping through him as he was hunted down. He remembered one of his hunters appearing before him, then being shot with a dart of some sort followed by darkness.

He gazed around the room, surprised to find that he wasn’t locked up in a cage. Instead he found himself in a modest bed, tucked in, with a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a bed.

He tried to sit up, but found that his body wouldn’t cooperate with him. He fought to move his limbs but they were sluggish, and he barely had the strength to lift his head.

“I wouldn’t do that,” a voice said from deeper in the room. “It’s going to take you some time to work the poison out of your system.”

That voice. It was a voice from his distant past, one that haunted his dreams. He tried to raise his head, gazing into the room and trying to search out the owner. He swallowed hard, fighting to find his voice.

“Ian….to…”

“Shh,” came the reply. “Sleep. We’ll talk later.”

He didn’t want to talk later. He needed to see the owner of that voice but they were too far into the room, lost to the darkness. And darkness was creeping up on him again, the drowsiness beating out his desire to talk as Jack fell asleep again.

\--------{---(@

Jolting awake Jack found that it was now daytime. His body was still sluggish but he found it easier to raise his head now. He gazed around the room, remembering the night before and seeking out the owner of the voice but finding himself alone.

He fought with his arm and reached for the cup on the nightstand. He managed to pick it up and bring it to his lips, clumsily drinking. He was able to quench his thirst without spilling too much, placing the cup back down.

He looked up as the door opened, instantly recognizing the garb of the masked hunter that had killed him. He felt himself tense up, ready to fight even though he knew his body wasn’t ready for it yet. The other made no move toward him, instead closing the door and moving over to the wood fire in the room, stoking it.

“Who… are you?” Jack managed to force out.

“You’re awake,” the other said, again in that voice. The other came toward him, slowly peeling the headgear and mask away from his face. “How are you feeling?”

Jack found himself staring. It had to be a dream. “You’re…”

“Dead?” the other man answered. “I was, yes.”

Jack swallowed hard. “Ianto?”

“Jack,” Ianto Jones said, giving him a nod.

He wanted to ask how, but he had a feeling he knew. Before his capture he remembered running into the Doctor with his three new companions; Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Suzie Costello. They had somehow been brought back to life. They didn’t know how, just that they had been brought back in a lab that the Doctor had found them in.

“How?” Jack finally managed to ask. “They said… they said you weren’t there.”

“If by ‘they’ you mean Tosh, Owen and Suzie,” Ianto said. “They didn’t know I was there.”

Jack knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. He swallowed hard, trying to convince himself that this was real. “Is it really you?”

“It’s really me,” Ianto confirmed. He came toward the bed, picking up the glass and offering it to Jack. “You must be thirsty. The poison is still working its way out of your system which will take some time. In the meantime you need to rest.”

Jack took the offered glass, brushing his fingers against Ianto’s. He certainly felt real. He took a long drink from the glass before handing it back. “Where are we?”

“In a small hut just outside of the main town,” Ianto told him. “It’s about a day’s travel. There’s a bad dust storm right now so I doubt anyone will interrupt us.”

The city was renown for Its dust storms. In the past they had come as a relief to Jack as it meant a few more days locked in the cage, resting. They couldn’t hunt him in the bad weather. Now it seemed that Ianto was using the dust storm as a cover.

“How did you get me away?” Jack asked.

“I won the hunt,” Ianto said, shrugging. “I got to choose my reward, and I chose you.”

“But I thought I was off the table.”

“I had a little help,” Ianto said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it to Jack.

Jack turned it over, not seeing anything. That in itself clued him in on what he was holding. “Psychic paper,” he guessed.

Ianto nodded. “They thought I was a high ranking official from the Shadow Proclamation who had come to retrieve you for a bounty. If I didn’t take you then the entire Proclamation would have come down on their organisation.”

“I see,” Jack said. “How long do you think before they realise you were lying?”

“I give them about a week,” Ianto told him. “It’ll take that long just for them to get the communications working again.”

“Because of the storm?”

“Partly. We sabotaged the system.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “We?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ianto said, shaking his head. “I had help. I’ll explain later. You really should rest now.”

He must have looked tired, Jack realised. He settled back into the bed, feeling drowsiness threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to pepper Ianto with more questions but he knew that they could wait. For now he needed to sleep.

\--------{---(@

When he awoke again he found that Ianto was in the corner cooking something on a small stove. The smell alone had caused Jack to wake, his stomach growling in a reminder that he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in months.

He pushed himself up, finding that his legs still stubbornly refused to move properly. Ianto hadn’t been joking when he had said it would take some time for the poison to work its way out of his system.

“Do you have enough for two over there?” He asked, breaking the silence.

If Ianto had been surprised that he was awake he didn’t show it. “Yeap,” he answered. “It just needs a few more minutes.”

Jack nodded, eyes roaming over Ianto. He barely looked a day older than the last time Jack had seen him, lying prone in state. Jack shuddered at the memory of the 456, of Ianto collapsing in his arms, the life ebbing out of him with each gasping breath.

Jack let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and willing the memory away. It was a reoccurring nightmare for him, remaining a fresh wound even after all of this time. And seeing Ianto again had brought back the pain of that day.

“You okay?”

Jack opened his eyes to find Ianto looking over at him with concern. He nodded. “Just… memories.”

“Ah.” Ianto nodded in understanding, scooping what he was making into two bowls. He stood, bringing one over to Jack and handing it to him with a spoon. “It’s just a stew. Hopefully it won’t upset your stomach too much.”

“I’ll be happy to eat anything right now,” Jack told him, taking the bowl. He deliberately let his fingers brush Ianto’s, savouring the fleeting touch. He blew on the spoon to cool the mouthful down before he took a bite. It was definitely a rationed meal, the kind where you just add water, but it was far better than anything Jack had eaten in recent times.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you more,” Ianto said regretfully. “It’s all I have.”

“Its fine,” Jack assured him. “No really, it is. After eating nothing but stale bread and water for months this is fine dining.”

“So they did feed you?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded, eating another spoonful.

“I didn’t think they were. You’ve lost a lot of weight.”

“Like I said – stale bread and water. When they remembered anyway.”

“That’s not a lot to go with,” Ianto said. “How did you have the energy to run?”

“I ran because I had too,” Jack told him. “If I didn’t… things were bad. It was easier just to run.”

Ianto nodded, taking a bite from his own bowl.

“How did you find me?” Jack asked.

“It took a while,” Ianto admitted. “We had to track you through time. Word got out about the hunting games with the immortal prey and I just knew it had to be you, so I came. It took a lot to get them to let me join, but you saw the psychic paper. They said the only way I could claim you as a bounty was if I won the hunt.”

“Which you did,” Jack said. “With a poison dart?”

“One that would leave you paralysed,” Ianto confirmed. “So I could ‘transport you safely’.”

“You needed to be convincing,” Jack guessed.

Ianto nodded. “I couldn’t afford to blow my cover.”

“How did you get me this far?” Jack asked.

“I used a transport some of the way, I carried you the rest,” Ianto said. “Like I said – you’ve lost a lot of weight. You’re skin and bone.”

Jack simply nodded. He could feel it. His energy wasn’t what it used to be, and he knew it would probably take some time before he was back to peak fitness. Being the ‘prey’ of the endless hunt had taken its toll on him, that was for sure. They couldn’t afford him being too fast so they had fed him the bare minimum.

“How did you end up here?” Ianto asked.

“I got drunk in the wrong place,” Jack admitted.

“You? Drunk?”

Jack nodded. He had turned back to alcohol over recent decades, particularly after losing Ianto. Being drunk had helped the pain to go away. “I’m not proud of it,” Jack admitted. “I relapsed.”

“I see,” Ianto said. “I take it you’ve been dry since you were captured.”

“Except for when I’m drugged,” Jack said. “Like now.”

“That’s different,” Ianto said. “You don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“No, I guess I don’t.” Jack nodded toward him. “How about you? How are you alive?”

“I thought you’d seen Tosh, Owen and Suzie,” Ianto said.

“I have. I don’t know how you know that though.”

“I’ve been keeping track of them,” Ianto said. “Their adventures with the Doctor.”

There was a faint note of disdain in his voice at the word ‘Doctor’. Clearly Ianto still held a grudge against the Time Lord.

“They could only tell me so much,” Jack said. “They told me how they woke up to find themselves in some sort of lab. That they were being observed and tested for strength, intelligence, coordination and the like. That the Doctor had found them and shut down the lab. That you weren’t there.”

“I was there,” Ianto said. “I was deeper in the facility.”

“Why?”

Ianto shook his head, taking another spoonful of his meal. “I know a bit more than they do,” he admitted. “I know how we were brought back.”

Jack sat up straighter, leaning toward him. “Do I want to know?”

“No, you don’t.” Ianto shook his head again. “Not yet. Right now you need to eat.”

Jack nodded, his stomach growling at him. “Later then.”

\--------{---(@

Jack spent the better part of the day watching as Ianto puttered around the little hut they were in. As the day wore on Jack found that he was beginning to get movement back in his legs, although there was no way he was strong enough to get up and walk as yet.

He was simply content with watching Ianto. He missed the suits and the way the fabric had been tailored perfectly to Ianto’s form. The outfit he had on now could only be described as that of a hunter, designed to blend into the scenery with layers to protect from the hot sun and sandstorms. The fabric hid many of Ianto’s best assets, but Jack could tell that he was well fed and otherwise healthy.

Ianto seemed to know that Jack was watching him. From time-to-time he would glance in his direction, averting his eyes when Jack would smile at him. Jack loved the way that his cheeks would flush slightly in embarrassment.

“So,” Jack said, breaking the silence. “You ready to tell me who ‘we’ is yet.”

“You’re not going to like it,” Ianto said, standing up from where he had been crouching.

“How bad can it be?”

Ianto visibly swallowed, averting his eyes. “Her name is Missy.”

That didn’t ring any bells. Jack shook his head, frowning. “Should I know her?”

“Yes,” Ianto said softly. “You’d know her by her former name.”

“Which is?”

“The Master.”

Jack felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on him. A chill ran through him as he felt his body clench, kicking into fight or flight mode. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Did he do this to you?”

“No, not exactly.” Ianto said.

“It’s a yes or no question, Ianto,” Jack said, feeling anger spring up from within him.

“It wasn’t by choice,” Ianto said. “She was a captive. They used her.”

“Who is ‘they’?”

“We don’t know,” Ianto said. “Missy has been trying to find out but we don’t know.”

“And where is Missy now?” Jack asked.

“About a day’s travel from here in her TARDIS,” Ianto said.

“Missy has a TARDIS?”

Ianto nodded. “It was also in the lab. They used it to… bring us back.”

The pieces in Jack’s mind were starting to come together, and he didn’t like the picture that they were making. “Ianto,” he said carefully. “How did they use a TARDIS to bring you back?”

“I’m a bit fuzzy on the details myself,” Ianto admitted. “Apparently they had been studying how you were brought back. From the way Missy explained it they hooked her up to the TARDIS. They channelled something called ‘the Heart’ through her.”

“Oh no,” Jack said, a sour feeling turning his stomach.

“She said she had to use the power or it would kill her, and they made her use it to bring us back.”

“No. No.” Jack said, emotion creeping into his voice.

“She breathed life into us,” Ianto said. “She made us…” Ianto swallowed, meeting Jack’s eye. “I’m like you.”

“God no.” Jack could feel tears running down his face.

“They tested it. They killed me many, many times and I just kept waking up.”

“This isn’t happening,” Jack said.

“I can’t die,” Ianto finally said. “They tried everything but… I can’t die.”

Jack brought a hand up to his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Ianto asked.

“I never wished this upon anyone,” Jack said. “Let alone on someone I care about.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ianto said, his voice wavering slightly as Jack spotted the tears in his eyes for the first time. “You never asked for it.”

Jack angrily wiped the tears from his face. “Why? Why would they do this?”

“Missy has a theory,” Ianto said. “That they want to create an army of immortal soldiers.”

“But that still doesn’t explain why you.”

“Missy has a theory about that too,” Ianto said. “That it was because of our exposure to the Rift. That being exposed to it made it easier for them to bring us back.”

“Not because of your connection to me?”

“That’s another possibility,” Ianto said. “We may never know for sure.”

“Wasn’t there something on the computers?” Jack asked, fighting to keep his nausea at bay. “Surely Missy checked.”

“She did, but there were no answers. Not even the name of the people who ordered it.” Ianto rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “There was nothing.”

Jack nodded, swallowing hard. This was his worst nightmare. He never wished his curse upon anyone, let alone someone like Ianto. “You said they killed you. How?”

“Every way they seemed to think of,” Ianto said. “Fire. Drowning. Starvation. Gunshots. Poison. Decapitation. I woke up from every one of them.”

He was exactly like him then. Jack wanted to throw up. He let out a steady breath, watching Ianto’s face. “The others? Are they the same?”

“I don’t know,” Ianto said. “They were brought back the same way though.”

“But they didn’t test them?”

“No. Only me.”

Jack nodded, noticing that his body was shaking. He clenched his fists. “And you’re sure Missy had nothing to do with it.”

“Like I said – she was held against her will,” Ianto said.

“I… need time to take all this in,” Jack said.

“I’ll leave you alone then,” Ianto said, stepping back and away. “I need to get more firewood anyway.”

Without another word he was gone, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

\--------{---(@

Jack woke with a start from his nightmares, casting his gaze around the room and noting that it was night time again. He looked across and spotted Ianto crouched in the corner, reading something on a tablet computer.

“I still dream of you,” Jack said out loud.

“Hm?” Ianto looked up. “Sorry?”

“When I sleep,” Jack said. “I still dream of you. Of the time we were together. Of all the things we did. Of… how you died.”

Ianto was silent.

“I blame myself,” Jack said. “I never should have brought you with me.”

“That was my decision,” Ianto said. “I wanted to go.”

“I should have put my foot down,” Jack said. “I should have refused. I knew it was dangerous, and I let you walk right into it.”

“It was our job,” Ianto said.

“But you didn’t have to be there,” Jack said. “I should have made you stay with Gwen.”

“I would have come anyway,” Ianto told him, standing up and setting the tablet aside.

“I’ve run it over in my head so many times,” Jack said, his voice wavering. “All the things I should have done, should have said.”

“That was a long time ago,” Ianto said softly.

“Yeah,” Jack said, staring at a spot on the wall as the events flashed before his eyes. The memory of holding Ianto’s body and feeling the life ebb out of him. “I should have said ‘I love you’.”

“Jack…”

“I never said it, did I,” Jack said. He looked up at Ianto, taking in the expression on the man’s face. “You were so worried that I would forget you, but I never did. How could I?” He sighed, closing his eyes and seeing Ianto dying in his arms. “After everything we’d been through there was no way I could possibly ever forget you.”

“I tried,” he admitted, opening his eyes again and watching the unreadable expression. “By the gods I tried. I tried to move on, to pretend that it never happened, but I just couldn’t. Everything reminded me of you so I ran. I ran to the stars and I never looked back.”

“But you did go back,” Ianto said. “To Earth.”

“Only because I had to,” Jack said. “And I couldn’t stay. So I came back out here to forget, but nothing I tried worked. Every time I close my eyes I still see you. I still remember holding you in my arms as you…. When you left me.”

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said softly. “I tried so hard not to.”

“I know you did,” Jack said, feeling the tears on his face. “You fought so hard. I should have tried harder to save you.”

“What could you have done?” Ianto asked. “You were dying too.”

“I did,” Jack said. “And when I woke up you were gone.” Jack wiped the tears from his face. “I failed you. It was my job to keep you safe and I failed you.”

“I was the one who wanted to come,” Ianto said.

“I should have said no,” Jack said. “Then you’d still be alive.”

“But I am alive,” Ianto said.

“But now you’re like me,” Jack said, helplessness washing over him. “You have the curse. Everyone around you is going to die.”

“You won’t.” Ianto said softly.

Jack looked up at him, trying to read his expression. “No, I guess I won’t. Not for a long time anyway.”

Jack reached a hand out toward Ianto, Ianto pausing for a moment before he stepped forward. He caught hold of Jack’s hand with his, Jack pulling him down onto the bed. From his place Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, burying his face into the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply.

Ianto smelled different to what he was used to. Gone was the faint smell of coffee, the smell of clean suits, and the hint of aftershave. Ianto smelt like the desert, of hot sand and sun. But underneath it all was a smell that was still Ianto, a smell that Jack had missed.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked.

“I will be,” Jack answered. “Now that you’re here.”

“You realise how corny that sounds,” Ianto said.

“I know. I can’t help it.” Jack pulled back, bringing one hand up to gently caress Ianto’s face. “It’s just… I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m real,” Ianto assured him.

Jack puled Ianto down toward him, the other man letting himself be drawn down into a soft kiss. The fleeting feel of Ianto’s lips against his wasn’t enough for Jack who leaned forward, pressing his mouth more firmly against Ianto’s. For his part Ianto tilted his head, angling their mouths into a more perfect angle.

It didn’t take much for Jack to pry open Ianto’s lips, kissing him deeply. It was like remapping half-forgotten territory, Jack exploring every inch of Ianto’s mouth with his own. It was like he remembered, although missing was the faint taste of coffee that had also been part of Ianto.

He felt Ianto’s hand come up to behind his neck, fingers playing through the fine hair. Ianto pressed into him, keeping their mouths aligned and firmly pressed together. Ianto kissed him back, chasing Jack’s tongue back into his mouth. Jack heard the soft moan, the sound sending a thrill up his spine.

Ianto was the first one to draw back, Jack trying to chase his lips. “I think that’s enough for today.” Ianto said. “You need to rest.”

Jack nodded, surprised by how tired he felt. Ianto moved to pull away but Jack caught his arm. “Stay with me.”

Ianto hesitated for a moment before slipping onto the bed. He worked one arm around and under Jack’s head and pulled him closer, Jack burying his head into Ianto’s chest. He wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist, knowing that he was snuggling but not caring. From this position he could hear Ianto’s heart beating, the steady rhythm sending him off to sleep.

\--------{---(@

Jack awoke to find himself still curled against Ianto, the other man gently brushing his fingers through his hair. Jack sighed, listening to Ianto’s heart beat and the sound of him breathing, relishing his warmth and how alive he felt against him.

He splayed his fingers out across Ianto’s chest, watching the rise and fall as Ianto breathed. “Didn’t sleep?”

“I don’t need to anymore,” Ianto said.

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t,” Jack said.

Ianto didn’t answer, brushing his lips against the top of Jack’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jack said. He wiggled his toes, finding that he had movement in them. He shifted his legs and found they were also no longer paralysed, but he still felt weak. “I think the poison has almost worn off.”

“Good,” Ianto said. “We need to make a move soon, before they realise I conned them.”

“How do you intend to get off the planet?” Jack asked.

“You’re not going to like it.”

That only meant one thing. “Missy,” Jack growled.

“She’s our only ride,” Ianto said. “She made a promise to help find you. Once we’re off planet we can leave her and go our own way.”

“What makes you think she won’t abandon us?” Jack asked.

“Because she hasn’t yet,” Ianto said. “I also think she’s curious to find out if you know anything about the experiment. She wants to find out who is behind it as much as I do.”

“Why?”

“Probably so she can get her revenge,” Ianto guessed. “They did torture her after all.”

“Couldn’t have happened to a better person,” Jack hissed.

“I agree,” Ianto said. “If it weren’t for the fact she’s a woman I probably would have shot her on sight.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I needed her,” Ianto said, shrugging. “I don’t know how to fly a TARDIS. She was the only way I stood a chance of finding you.”

“I’m surprised she helped you.”

“Like I said – she wants answers. She’s hoping you might be able to provide some.”

“She’s going to be disappointed,” Jack said. “I didn’t even know you had all been brought back, let alone why.”

“I know that now,” Ianto said. “But the people who did this to me, to us, they might want to go after you as well. That bounty from the Shadow Proclamation is real.”

“I doubt it’s because of my immortality,” Jack said. “I’ve done things in my past that I’m not proud of. They’re all behind me now.”

“From you days as a Time Agent?”

“And after,” Jack said. “I was a criminal, a con artist. I hurt people and I enjoyed it.”

“Do you still enjoy it?” Ianto asked.

“No,” Jack said, shaking his head and pressing himself against Ianto ‘s chest.

“What changed you?”

“The Doctor,” Jack said. “Meeting him and Rose… they made me a better man. They made me who I am today.”

“Quite literally,” Ianto said. “They’re the reason you can’t die.”

“They are.”

“Do you ever hold it against them?”

Did he? Jack thought for a moment, then shook his head again. “No.”

“Really?” Ianto asked.

“Really,” Jack confirmed. “They didn’t mean for this to happen to me. Rose just wanted to bring me back to life. She never meant for me to become immortal.”

“Unlike the people who brought me back,” Ianto said.

“We’ll find them,” Jack said. “I promise you that. I’ll help you find them and we’ll make them pay.”

“I don’t doubt that you will,” Ianto said, sliding his hand from Jack’s hair to his back, tracing small circles on it. “But what if they were just following orders.”

“Then we’ll find who gave the orders,” Jack said. “If anything we know they must have money to fund that sort of thing. We also know that they want an army. It’s not much to go on but it’s a start.”

“Yes, it is,” Ianto said. “Better than nothing.”

Jack tilted his head up so that he could see Ianto’s face, finding him staring off into the far distance. “How are you, anyway?”

“Alive,” Ianto said, looking back down at him. “That’s something.”

“But how are you about the whole thing?” Jack asked. “It’s a lot to get your head around.”

“I’ve accepted it if that’s what you’re asking.” Ianto shrugged. “I’ve really been most focused on finding you.”

“I see.” Jack smiled. “Well you found me.”

“I did,” Ianto said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead, then to his lips when Jack tilted his head up. “Now we can really focus on finding out who did this to me.”

“I won’t rest until we do.”

“No, you will,” Ianto said. “You still need to recover.”

“The poison has almost worked out of my system. In a couple of days I will be fine.”

“I don’t just mean from that,” Ianto said. “Like I said – you’ve lost a lot of weight. You need some serious R n R after everything you’ve been through recently.”

“Will you spend it with me?”

“Of course,” Ianto said. “It won’t be that easy to get rid of me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack said, pushing himself up so he could kiss Ianto again. He trailed a hand along Ianto’s jawline, feeling the faint stubble beneath his fingers. “Together we will take on anything.”

“Together,” Ianto said with a smile. “But right now we need to eat again.”

Jack’s stomach growled as an answer, causing his cheeks to redden. Ianto chuckled, easing Jack off him so that he could stand. He crossed the floor to where Jack could make out a backpack, Ianto opening it and filtering through it.

“We haven’t got much variety I’m afraid,” Ianto said. “We can have stew again if you like.”

“Do you have anything more instant,” Jack asked.

“Ration bars,” Ianto said. “They taste like cardboard though.”

“That’ll do,” Jack said.

Ianto fished them out of the backpack, standing and crossing back to the bed. He handed Jack one of the bars wrapped in a silver foil. Jack tore the foil off with his teeth, biting into the bar and wincing slightly. Ianto hadn’t been kidding about them tasting like cardboard, but after all the meals of stale bread it was better than nothing.

“Before I forget, I managed to get something else when I won you,” Ianto said, crossing back over to the bed. He held out his hand, Jack spotting his vortex manipulator in Ianto’s grasp. “I said I required it as part of the bounty.”

Jack took the familiar leather from Ianto, running his fingers over it. He inspected it for damage, and, finding none, fastened it back onto his wrist. It felt good to have the familiar weight on there again, even if it was a little loose due to his having lost weight. “Thank you.”

“I’m afraid they didn’t have your coat,” Ianto said.

“I wasn’t wearing it when they caught me,” Jack admitted. “It’s probably long gone now.”

“We’ll have to get you another one,” Ianto said, sliding back onto the bed and back into Jack’s arms.

“You do like the coat,” Jack said, laughing.

“I do,” Ianto said, blushing faintly. “It’s just weird to see you without it.”

“I never used to have it you know,” Jack said. “I picked it up during the war. I liked it so much that I decided to keep it.”

“Was it sentimental?” Ianto asked.

“A little,” Jack said. “It was more comfortable than anything.” He ran his gaze over Ianto. “It’s weird to see you without a suit.”

“Not exactly appropriate attire for this planet,” Ianto said. “I needed to fit in.”

“You certainly look that part,” Jack said. “You look like a real hunter.”

“All that Weevil hunting certainly came in handy,” Ianto said. “Mind you I was able to guess what you were going to do.”

“I’m not that predictable am I?” Jack asked.

“If you were the other hunters would be able to catch you quicker,” Ianto said. “I just know you.”

Jack nodded, a thought occurring to him. “How long has it been? For you I mean.”

“Since I first woke up?” Ianto asked.

Jock nodded.

Ianto paused, thinking. “I’m not entirely sure. I wasn’t able to track time in the laboratory, especially with the way they kept killing me. Since I escaped though it’s been about four months.”

“So not long,” Jack said.

“Long enough,” Ianto said. He looked down at Jack. “How about you? How long has it been since I died?”

“About 50 years,” Jack said softly.

He saw Ianto swallow, nodding. “A long time.”

“Yeah.” Jack watched his face, trying to read him. “I never forgot you.”

“You should have,” Ianto said.

“Why?”

Ianto averted his eyes. “Just because…”

“You’re not an easy man to forget,” Jack said, reaching up to brush his fingers through Ianto’s hair. “Like I said – I tried. You haunt me.”

“I have that effect on people,” Ianto said, taking a bite from his ration bar.

“Yes, you do,” Jack said, watching as he ate. He took a bite from his own ration bar, trying not to cringe at the taste. They were filling and healthy, but they had never gotten the taste right. He finished the bar, tossing the silver wrapper off the side of the bed and chuckling at the disapproving look Ianto gave him. “What?”

“Some things don’t change,” Ianto said, finishing the last bite of his own ration bar.

“Maybe they do, maybe they don’t.” Jack said, fingering the fasteners on the front of Ianto’s jacket. “Only one way to find out.”

Ianto looked at him, bringing his hand up to rest over Jack’s. “Are you sure you’re up to it.”

“I’m sure,” Jack said, bringing his mouth to hover over Ianto’s. “I’m very sure.”

Ianto closed the distance, catching Jack’s lips with his own. The kiss was hard, hot and wet, Jack savouring the feel of Ianto’s tongue, lips and teeth clashing with his own. Jack found the fasteners of Ianto’s jacket and unlatched them, pushing the jacket back off Ianto’s shoulders.

Ianto sat up, letting the jacket fall from his arms and down onto the floor beside the bed. Jack reached for the hem of Ianto’s shirt, quickly sending it down after the jacket. Now with skin exposed Jack pulled his mouth from Ianto’s, kissing his way down his neck and catching a nipple lightly between his teeth and causing Ianto to hiss.

Dragging his hand down Ianto’s arms he stopped when he came across something on Ianto’s left arm. Lifting his head up he looked, surprised by what he saw.

“What’s this?” Jack asked.

“Uh… Ianto raised his head, looking at his arm. “A vortex manipulator.”

“So I see,” Jack looked at him. “Where did you get it?”

“Missy,” Ianto answered. “It’s so we can communicate when we’re apart, although I think she uses it to track where I am.”

Jack fingered the leather strap. “Does it work?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, does it work? Can you time travel with it?”

“I don’t know,” Ianto answered truthfully. “I don’t know how to use it yet.”

“I’ll have to teach you,” Jack said.

“You will,” Ianto agreed.

Jack reached up and caught Ianto’s jaw with his hand, bringing their mouths back together. Ianto responded to the kiss eagerly, tugging at Jack’s shirt. Jack sat back so that he could pull it over his head, then returned to kissing Ianto.

Jack wanted to straddle Ianto but found that he still didn’t have full control of his legs. He moaned in frustration, Ianto breaking the kiss to check on him.

“You okay?”

“Just…” Jack sighed. “I don’t think the poison has fully worn off.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“God no,” Jack shook his head. “It’s just… you’re going to have to take the lead here.”

Ianto nodded, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack ducked his head back down so that he could kiss Ianto again, and soon he felt Ianto pushing him over onto his back. He rolled, hooking one arm around Ianto’s waist and pulling him on top of him.

It felt good to have Ianto’s weight on him, Ianto positioning his hips so that they were aligned. He tried to rock his hips up but found it was an effort, Ianto catching what he was trying to do and grinding down and causing Jack to moan.

Jack reached down to Ianto’s waist, finding the clasps to his belt and making short work of them. He slid one hand down the front of Ianto’s pants, circling his fingers around Ianto’s hardening cock.

“Jack…” Ianto breathed, bringing his lips around to a spot on Jack’s neck that sent him crazy.

Jack shuddered, stroking Ianto slowly. Ianto stopped kissing him long enough to sit up and divest himself off the last of his clothing, helping Jack out of the last of his. Jack took the time to admire the other man, thinking how hot he looked naked except a vortex manipulator. He wished he’d gotten him one sooner.

He reached up and pulled Ianto back down on top of him, kissing him hard. Ianto gave as much as he got, licking deep into Jack’s mouth until they were both panting hard. Ianto reached down, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks as he aligned them, Jack catching onto what he was doing and entwining his fingers through Ianto’s. Ianto thrust into their joined hands, the friction blissful against Jack’s own cock.

“I take it you have no lube,” Jack said between kisses.

“Not on me, no,” Ianto said. “I’m usually more prepared.”

“Same here,” Jack said. “As soon as we get some I want to feel you deep inside me.”

“Yeah?” Ianto asked, rolling his hips.

“Yeah,” Jack replied. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“I can try,” Ianto said, dragging his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock.

“Mm-hm,” Jack breathed, twisting his hand slightly in a way he knew Ianto liked. “I want you so deep I can taste it.”

“Would you want it hard and fast, or slow and deep?” Ianto asked as dragged his cock alongside Jack’s.

“Slow and deep,” Jack said. “We could go all night.”

“I’m not sure I can last that long,” Ianto said.

“We’ll have to work on your stamina then,” Jack said, thrusting his hips up.

They fell silent as they rocked against each other and into their hands, their breathing becoming ragged. Jack brought his free hand up and hooked into behind Ianto’s neck, drawing him down into a fierce kiss.

Ianto came first, gasping out Jack’s name as his hips stuttered. Jack pumped his hand twice more over his own cock and joined him, groaning against Ianto’s mouth. They stilled, Ianto settling his weight evenly over Jack so not to crush him as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

“You are gorgeous when you come,” Jack whispered against Ianto’s neck, kissing the heated skin.

“So are you,” Ianto replied, mouthing Jack’s collarbone. He turned his head up toward Jack, running his fingers along his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jack answered, pressing a kiss against his lips. “Now try and get some sleep.”

“You too,” Ianto said.

\--------{---(@

Jack awoke to find Ianto still asleep beside him. He cast his gaze around, noticing that the fire had gone out. It was lighter outside, and the wind seemed to be blowing less fiercely meaning that the sandstorm had almost past.

He shifted his legs carefully so not to wake Ianto, noting with some satisfaction that he now seemed to have full movement of them. He turned his attention to the man in his arms, noting how beautiful Ianto was when he slept. Flashbacks of Ianto lying dead burst into his mind’s eye, Jack chasing the images back and reminding himself that he could feel Ianto’s heartbeat against his chest.

Ianto moved slightly in his sleep, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he blinked awake. His eyes were unfocused for a moment before he locked eyes with Jack. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jack replied.

“Been awake long?”

“Not long,” Jack said, bringing his lips to brush against Ianto’s in a gentle kiss. “The storm has almost passed.”

“Means we had better get moving soon,” Ianto said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jack said, moving his legs to illustrate his point. “I’m not sure how strong I am though.”

“Only one way to find out,” Ianto said.

Jack nodded, pushing himself up. He wavered for a moment as dizziness washed over him, but it passed just as quickly. He watched as Ianto climbed out of bed and retrieved his clothing, going about getting dressed. He caught the clothes Ianto threw to him.

With a long breath Jack climbed out of bed and stood on uneasy legs. He could feel them shaking beneath him, but they were strong enough to hold his weight. “So long as we don’t have far to go I should be all right.”

“It’s not far,” Ianto said. “A days walk or so. We should probably move soon though.”

Jack pulled his shirt on, watching as Ianto retrieve a couple more ration bars from his backpack. He brought one back to Jack, giving it to him just as he finished dressing.

“When we get out of here we’re going to have to go somewhere where you can get a proper meal,” Ianto said, eyeing Jack’s figure.

“No complaints here,” Jack replied, unwrapping the ration bar and tacking a bite. It would be nice to have something with some taste to it.

Ianto began packing up his backpack, putting out the ashes of the fire. Jack listened to the wind outside as it lessened, knowing that their best move would be to leave before the storm was completely over. The last thing they needed was to be caught.

“Where are we headed?” Jack asked.

“Missy hid her TARDIS not far from here,” Ianto said. “We’re meeting her there.”

“Yes. Missy.” Jack narrowed his eyes. “Can we trust her?”

“No,” Ianto said, straightening. “But what other choice do we have.”

“Point taken.”

Ianto finished cleaning up, handing Jack a hood and mask. “You’ll probably be needing these.”

Jack took them, noting that Ianto put on his own mask and hood and following suit. Once he was ready he followed Ianto to the door, still unsteady on his feet. Ianto opened it and Jack was straight away hit with the wind that almost knocked him down. He widened his stance to keep himself from falling, following Ianto out into the storm.

\--------{---(@

Jack found himself leaning on Ianto as they trudged through the sand and the wind, Ianto following a signal on his vortex manipulator. The wind slowly lessoned the longer that they walked, Jack barely able to see a few steps in front of them even with the mask.

Just when he thought they were starting to walk in circles Ianto stopped before a small hut, no bigger than an outhouse. He pointed to it, then knocked on the door. There was a brief pause before it opened, Ianto leading the way in.

“Ah there you are,” Missy said, stepping away from the console. “I was starting to think you got lost.”

“Had to wait for the storm to pass,” Ianto said, removing his mask and hood.

“I see you found him then,” Missy said. “The Captain.”

Jack glared at her as he took off his own mask and hood, not willing to take his eyes off her.

“If looks could kill,” Missy said, moving toward him. “I see you’ve lost your coat. You’ll have to check the wardrobe for a new one. Maybe something a little less… antiquated.”

“You’re one to talk,” Jack said. “What time period are you dressed in?”

“Fashionable,” Missy said, moving back to the console and pressing a few buttons, then pulling a lever. The TARDIS lurched slightly, almost causing Jack to fall. “Now if you don’t mind I have some questions for you.”

“What makes you think I’ll answer them?” Jack asked.

“You’re in my TARDIS. I don’t think that really gives you much of a choice,” she came toward him, stopping before him. “I take it Mr Jones has filled you in.”

“What he knows, yes,” Jack said.

“So now I want to know what you know.”

Jack could see the look in her eye, feeling a small bubble of surprise. “Wait, you think _I_ had something to do with this?”

“It is a bit of a coincidence that the four people who I had to bring back are all connected to you,” Missy said. “All Torchwood.”

“I had no part in this,” Jack said.

“So you wouldn’t have found a way to bring back Mr Jones?” Missy accused. “Because you have been looking, haven’t you.”

Jack felt Ianto’s eyes on him. “Yes I have,” he admitted. “But never like this. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone. Not even you.”

“I see,” she said. “And the fact they’re all connected to you?”

“I had nothing to do with it,” Jack repeated. “Trust me, I would not have brought back Suzie.”

“Exactly what I said,” Ianto said, giving Missy a meaningful look. “I told you he wasn’t connected.”

“Oh I doubt that,” Missy said. “I don’t believe in coincidences. He’s connected. How we still have yet to find out.”

“I didn’t even know,” Jack said. “Not until I ran into the Doctor.”

“Yes, the Doctor.” Something passed over Missy’s face that Jack couldn’t read. “What does he know?”

“Very little,” Jack answered. “He wasn’t exactly trying to find out.”

“What was he doing then?”

“Saving the universe,” Jack said. “Like he always does.”

“Mm.” Missy turned and moved back over to the console. “So really we’re no further in discovering who is behind it.”

“Why do you want to know so badly?” Jack asked.

“Revenge of course,” Missy said. “They tortured me.”

“Not so great when the shoes on the other foot, is it,” Jack accused.

“Oh what I did to you was barely torture,” Missy said. “I could have done a lot worse had I wanted to.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Couldn’t be bothered,” Missy shrugged it off. “Now the question is where to next.”

“Well I don’t want to be around you for longer than necessary,” Jack said.

“The feeling is mutual,” Missy said. “In that case – where do you want to go? I can drop you off anywhere you like.”

Jack paused, thinking. “Palentor.”

“Really?” Missy looked at him. “Why would you want to go there?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Ianto asked.

“It’s so dull,” Missy said.

“It’s what we need right now,” Jack countered.

“Fine,” Missy said. “Palentor it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm opening 'Rebirth-verse' up to anyone who wishes to write for it. Whether or not you want to write the adventures Tosh, Owen and Suzie have with the Doctor, or the adventures that Ianto and Jack get up to (with or without Missy) go ahead. I'd love to see what people come up with.


End file.
